When you're gone
by Blomkvist-Lisbeth
Summary: A one shot about Sakura and Sasuke after they've gotten married, to the song When you're gone by Avril Lavigne.


When you're gone

Songfic By: GaRrAsLuVeR87

Song: when you're gone

Artist: Avril Lavigne

SasuSaku

Oneshot

Sakura started crying as Sasuke packed his bag and put on his stiff ANBU uniform."Do you have to go?"she asked in a desperate tone."Yes."was Sasuke's immediate reply."Why...Why can't they send someone else?"she questioned again,with a sniffle, while rubbing her swollen stomach."They can't do it without me; and there's no one else to send."Sasuke replied softly while shouldering the bag and heading towards the font door."I'll come with you"she pleaded with him."No, you have the much more important job of taking care of our boys."he said,motioning towards her stomach."But-" "No Sakura I cannot allow you to hurt yourself or the boys."Sasuke stated more firmly."Do't you see how much I need you right now?"Sakura said to herself, hoping Sasuke had heard her,but no such luck.He was on his way out the door already."I love you"she said to him, as she moved to lean in the doorframe."I love you too"he said out of instinct."I always will"and with that he headed to the gates of Konoha.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd _

_Need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like youth when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away _

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_'I miss you already Sasuke' _she thought as she watched him dissappear.

_When you're gone _

_The peices of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing to_

_When you're gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day _

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

a week later

_'Sasuke'_Sakura thought as she started the laundry_'I wish you were here so-' _at that moment there was a knock on the door.As she wandered towards the door she thought _'Who could be here at this time of day.Sasuke's not scheduled back for another five days, and Ino-pig's shopping with TenTen.' _She opened the door and was almost attacked by a blonde and orange blur,but that current blur was being held back by the normally shy Hyuuga heiress, who was also sporting a slightly bulging belly."Hey Sakura-chan"said a boisterous Naruto."Oh, hey Naruto, Hinata."replied Sakura in a quiet voice."Come on in"Naruto and Hinata shared a woried glance and went inside.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table that read 2:37 a.m._'Sasuke,'_she thought_,'I wonder... what you're doing right now?What are you thinking?Are you missing me as much as I miss you?'_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left that lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you _

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away _

_I count the steps that you take _

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_'Sakura.God how I miss you' _Sasuke thought in his rare moment of peace._'I miss your beautiful eyes, and your laugh, and god how I miss your smile that lights up any dark place-' _but a shrill voice broke the scilence that had surounded him "Capitan, we're being ambushed!" "Shit!"was his swift reply as he ran to the battle scene.There were at least 50 missing nin surrounding his small squad of 4._'Damn, I'm just not lucky tonight' _

_When you're gone _

_The peices of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing to_

_When you're gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day _

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

"Push Sakura,push...Come on you can do it" came the encouraging voice of the Godiame."Just a little more...One final push and then your done" With that Sakura gave the final push that would bring the second baby out into the waiting world.All she heard was the crying of her first and second child, then she fell into a dead sleep.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were _

_Yeah yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul _

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

Tsunade had just performed a routine check up on a patient when 3 ANBU lagged into the hospital about 11:18, one carying what seemed to be another squadmate in his arms."Hokage-sama p..please help him."stuttered the ANBU carying the wounded member."What happened to him"was the first words from her mouth as soon as her skilled medic eyes scanned his body, cuts everywhere,bruises, and blood, lots of blood."We were ambushed by about 50 missing nin just inside Leaf borders." said one of the less injured ANBU."Shizune!Bring this man to Trauma 1, and get the rest of them medical attention as soon as possible." yelled Tsunade to her first apprentice.As she removed the mask from the nameles ANBU, she gasped, for it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hurry up and get him stabalized" yelled an anxious Hokage from inside of the Trauma 1 ER."We're doing everything Tsunade-sama, its just that his internal organs are failing at a faster rate than we can heal them"Shizune called over to her anxious sensei and friend.It was then at 11:48 that the monitor, showing Sasuke's heart rate, flatlined,and he was gone from the world forever.

The news was brought to Sakura in the morning by Tsunade herself, that her husband Sasuke Uchiha would never come home again.

_When you're gone _

_The peices of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing to_

_When you're gone _

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day _

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

It was a beautiful funeral that Sasuke had.It was filled with crying from Sakura and Naruto while the rest of the rookie nine paid their respects to their fallen comerade and friend.

Later that nigh as Sakura lay in her bed, she cried for her loss, but cried harder for her children, whom would never get to see their father.She lay in the same spot for what seemed like hours, soon, she fell asleep and Sasuke was there smiling at her, and smiling at her he mouthed 4 words.

Sakura sat up from her bed and remembered her dream,and more importantly, the words Sasuke said _"I miss you to"_

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
